


some kind we never forgive

by ashen_key



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel, no longer turning away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kind we never forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Neil Finn's “Song of the Lonely Mountain”:
> 
>  
> 
> _Some folk we never forget_  
>  _Some kind we never forgive_  
>  _Haven’t seen the end of it yet_

Tauriel has never walked through Erebor's streets, but once, she danced over Dale's cobblestones. A trade-meeting turned into a feast, and she'd danced to make the children of Men laugh. 

Not many years later, those same children of Men cried as they fled over ash-covered streets. Smoke and terrified Dwarves poured out of ravaged Erebor, and she remembers their prince's desperation. 

( _Help us!_ ) 

But she followed her king's command, and turned her back. 

For years after, she's fought spiders, orc-packs, guilt. 

This too is her king's command: follow my rule, or leave. 

( _They're growing bolder._ )

( _He'll be choking-_ )

She leaves.


End file.
